


Sukka family- day at the museum

by avatar_kyoshi4



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/M, Future Fic, LOK - Freeform, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sukka, Sukka family, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_kyoshi4/pseuds/avatar_kyoshi4
Summary: Sokka and Suki take their kids, Kiara, Koda, and Kyo on a trip to the museum!  This is all made up, with no cannon information! This also has no spoilers, so enjoy!
Relationships: Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sukka family- day at the museum

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short fic I made for fun! Disclaimer- none of this is canon, I made it all up! Koda, Kyo, and Kiara are made up, and are not actual canon characters in Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra.

A Day At The Museum

“Alright kids, remember what your Mom and I told you. No running, yelling, or touching anything in the museum.,” Sokka told his rowdy kids. “Can I touch the sky bison fur?” Koda asked, in his loud, excited voice. “No sweetie, you heard what your dad said,” Suki told him softly, stroking his hair. Sokka bent down, and whispered in Koda’s ear. “You can touch it when your Mom’s not looking,!” Koda giggled quietly at his father's joke. “Ready to go in?” Suki asked the children. Kyo tugged at his mother's skirt. “Can we go in already? We’ve been waiting out here  _ forever _ !!” He made sure to elongate the ‘forever’. “Are you serious Kyo! We’ve been out here for 5 minutes! I’ve just explained the rules to you, you are so dramatic!” Suki said with a playful tone. “Just like your father,” she mumbled, just loud enough so Sokka could hear. “I am NOT dramatic!” Sokka cried out. Suki looked at their daughter Kiara, and they both laughed while opening the door.

“How many tickets do you need?” the security guard asked. “We will take 5, thank you! Suki answered with a smile on her face. “Can’t he see there are 5 of us?” Sokka whispered into his wife's ear. She threw a playful punch his way. “Sokka!” she said a little too loudly. Embarrassed, she took Kyo’s hand and walked into the first exhibit. The first exhibit was  _ Fire Nation History _ . Sokka’s eyes immediately darted to a Fire Nation Guard uniform. “Suki do you remember when…” Suki cut him off. “Yeah, I remember when. You saved me from prison! How could I forget! And not to mention i took out so many people that day,” she said through giggles. Kiara, Koda, and Kyo all ran to see what their parents were talking about. Suki explained the whole story, and the kids listened in awe. “Mommy took out the bad guys!” Koda yelled, punching the air. “Hey! Daddy took out some bad guys too!” Sokka exclaimed. 

The next exhibit was Water Tribe history. Behind the first glass was 5 necklaces, with a blue, circular pendant. “Come here kiddos! Kiara, put away your cell phone and come learn!” Sokka called out. Kiara sighed, put her phone in her bag, and made her way over with her brothers. “Woah, those necklaces look like Aunt Kataras, and Mommy’s necklaces!” Kyo exclaimed. “Water tribe men give them to women when they propose! Your dad worked very hard on mine, and someday both of you boys will make one of your own.” Suki explained to her boys. “As for you missy,” Suki said to Kiara, while taking her phone away from her. “If you ever get off that phone, and meet a boy, you will get a necklace of your own,” Sokka objected his wife's statement. “Don’t you ever think of dating boys anytime soon!” “Sokka, she is 13, let her live a little,” Suki giggled.

The 5 of them entered the Earth Kingdom exhibit next. “This one is Mommy’s home!” Koda declared. “Yes, good job Koda! I grew up on Kyoshi Island, which was previously named Yokoya. You know Kyo, you are named after Avatar Kyoshi,” Suki said excitedly. Koda and Kyo ran up to the glass to look at Avatar Kyoshi’s old headdress and skirt. “Hand’s off the glass boys!” Sokka yelled, while looking at the food posters.  _ Of course he went straight to the food,  _ Suki thought. She walked over to him, and gave him a kiss while the kids were occupied. “Oh hey! I was just looking at the food, and realized I was hungry. Can we get some food?” Suki smiled at her husband. “Let’s finish the last exhibit, and we can grab some  _ precious  _ food,” she told him, with a smirk on her face. “He gave her a quick kiss, and grabbed Kiara and Kyo’s hand walking into the Air exhibit.

The Air exhibit seemed to be the favorite. Koda ran straight to the fake bison, trying to sit on top. “Koda! What did I say before we came in? Get off of the bison!” Suki called out. “But dad said-” Koda said, while looking at Sokka. Sokka made a big  _ X  _ with his hands. Suki turned around, and he flinched up straight. She walked over, and picked Koda up off of the bison. For the first time today, Kiara was interested in an artifact. She stared at the air glider replica in awe. “I can’t believe Air Nomads can actually fly with those things!” she said, turning to Suki. “Pretty amazing isn’t it?” Suki said to her daughter. Sokka and Kyo were looking at the stuffed lemurs. “Hey! Can I get one of those?” Kyo asked Sokka. He looked at his wife, and she nodded with approval. “You each can pick  _ one  _ toy to get,” he said to the children, and they all immediately ran to the gift shop.

They walked out, each kid with a bag in their hands. Koda ended up picking a stuffed bison, and Kyo got a stuffed lemur. Kiara on the other hand, pick a set of 4 pens, each with a different elemental design on them. “I had so much fun today!” Kyo yelled out as they walked out of the museum. “I’m glad you enjoyed it Kyo! Now let’s go grab some food!” Suki said. “Food!” Koda and Sokka both yelled at once. Suki stroked Kyo’s hair. “You are definitely your father's son,” she said to him. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!” Sokka cried out. “Oh nothing,” Suki responded. Sokka grabbed her hand, as they walked back to the car. Everyone had a smile on their face, even Kiara. All was good in their world. 


End file.
